Legends
The Star Wars saga is as much a story of individual heroes and villians as it is a tale of powerful weapons and opposing ideologies. A few select of these individuals, whether by their words, deeds, or just happening to be in the right place at the right time, have managed to become so intertwined with events in the galaxy that their reputation has become so widespread as to make them legends. Characters such as Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader are prime examples of this phenomenon. On the Star Wars MUSH, characters who have spent a long time developing their characters, who have participated in many adventures, who have made a positive impact on the MUSH with consistently outstanding roleplay, and who have made a name for themselves in the galaxy, can attain Legend status. Once every 3 months, the players with the highest number of +noms from the previous 3 months will be put into a pool and voted upon by the MUSH admin for Legend status. One Legend (or in some instances, two) will be selected and granted 3D in skill increases, as well as a profile in the SWINFO LEGENDS archive. This profile should be a one or two page biography written on the character that includes any information or recounting of their adventures which would or could be publically known, and that they wouldn't mind being spread ICly. Legend entries can be used as a source for IC gossip and rumors by those who have IC reason to know of it, so be thoughtful and creative. :) Those who qualify for the 3D bonus cannot raise any one skill more than 1D above race max with those points. Feature Characters (Luke, Han, etc) are not eligable for MUSH Legends, as they are already legendary by their very nature. In order to qualify for LEGEND status, players on the final list must meet the following criteria: - The character up for Legend status must be at least six months old judging by their creation date. - The character must have made a name for themselves in the IC Galaxy through their roleplay efforts. - The player must be a good and active roleplayer with a consistant number of +noms over the three month period. - The character must not have already received Legendary status with a 3D award. Those who have already gained the 3D bonus may not do so again. List of Legends 08/98 Paul Nighman, Bec 03/99 Venus, Tracer 06/99 Troy, Lara 08/99 Pallando, Altair 11/99 Atticus, Poguala 12/99 Avalyshaar 02/00 Morganna 03/00 Sam'viel, Detjin 04/00 Howie, Piper 05/00 Raven, Rhea 06/00 Zeak, Arands, Loy Marin 07/00 Cort 08/00 Cimber 11/00 Bazil 02/01 Markus, Simon 05/01 Selektah 08/01 Jessalyn 11/01 Paro 02/02 Jessica 05/02 Johanna, Gar'thriln 08/02 Mailyn 11/02 Axel, Danik 02/03 Drax, Peshk Vry'lya 05/03 Fawzy 08/03 Naota 11/03 Kate 02/04 Begula 05/04 Rook, Webb 08/04 Draga the Hutt 11/04 Drew 02/05 Tyler 08/05 Greven, Gimel, Mayre 11/05 Radke 02/05 Sandor Woden 06/06 Ewan Dain 04/07 Lynae Cassius 08/07 Liza Molokai 11/07 Krieg Inrokana 02/08 Daana Roon, Rasi Cen 05/08 Brin Harper Category:Legends